Sun & Water
by StarRose
Summary: It’s the hottest day of the year so far for England, and America wants to have some fun with him… fluffy America/England


**Fandom: **Axis Powers Hetalia

**Title: **Sun & Water

**Genre: **Fluff, romance, general feeling goodness.

**Pairing: **America/England

**Rating/Warnings: **I suck at ratings, PG-13 I think. Warnings for boxer shorts *snigger*

**Summary: **It's the hottest day of the year so far for England, and America wants to have some fun with him…

**Notes: **This is actually based on today! It really has been the hottest day of the year so far (at least the part of England where I live).

**Sun & Water**

America stepped up to the front door of England's house, jacket thrown over one shoulder, and knocked on the door humming to himself happily. He'd called England last week asking if he could come over for a visit. No particular reason for doing so, he just wanted to come over. He'd visited this time last year, and as he looked up into the cloudless bright blue sky, he certainly remembered how different the weather was last time. Last year England's summer had lasted for 3 days, skipping straight from Spring to Autumn, and the day he'd visited it was pouring down with rain and blowing a gale, completely the opposite weather to what it was today.

He'd arrived at the airport expecting that rain, and instead was greeted with a hot sun and people fanning themselves with newspapers down the street. He hadn't been prepared for that and was wearing thick jeans and a heavy jacket. Luckily he had only been wearing a t-shirt underneath the jacket which felt a lot more comfortable after he'd shed his jacket off.

"Oh! Hello America." said the young maid girl as she opened the door.

"Hi there!" America grinned, "England around? He's expecting me."

The maid smiled politely, though she looked a little flushed from the heat, and opened the door wider to let him in, "He's in the garden out back."

America winked at her and headed inside, noticing how more humid and stuffier it felt inside than out.

One hand stuffed in his jean pocket, the other still holding his jacket over his shoulder, America headed down a few familiar corridors and opened the door to the back garden, where a large expanse of neatly mowed lawn lay out before him, the edges decorated with coloured flowers and bushes, all in full bloom, and a distinct smells of roses wafting in the warm air.

In front of him was a large circular slate water fountain, spraying upwards and falling down to the pool of water below, and in front of that, was England, wearing nothing but a pair of navy blue boxer shorts, splayed out on a tilted white lounger on the grass.

Resisting the urge to chuckle to himself, America let his jacket fall to the stone patched ground by the door and walked over to the relaxing England. It was only when America's shadow fell over his face did England open one eye and peer up at the smiling blond above him.

"Comfortable?" America grinned, and England closed his eye again.

"I'm frying actually, it's too hot out here."

"What are you talking about this isn't hot! You should see Florida this time of year."

"It's 85 degrees, _75 _is too hot for me, so yes, this is hot."

"Well if you're too hot why are you laying out here? Head back inside."

"I didn't get any sun last year, you know how rarely I get this heat, I may be boiled but I don't know how long this sun will last so I'm making the most of it."

America chuckled, "You're weird you know that?"

As he still had his eyes closed England never noticed America's own eyes studying his body intently as they talked. He was laying on the lounger with his arms by his sides, one leg laying flat the other bent at the knee. On the grass beside him was a tall glass of what looked like orange juice, cooler in the shade of his body, and a bright orange bottle of sun cream.

America looked at the pale but slowly tanning body of his former ruler and couldn't help a small lump forming in his throat, eyes wider than normal as he looked over that glistening skin, soaking up those rare summer rays, the odd droplet of sweat trickling down his raised thigh and disappearing into his boxers. He paused briefly with a small mental snigger when he noticed a small red double-decker bus printed near the hem of those boxers, before slowly racking his eyes back up his body, lingering over the small ancient scars that remained from previous battles, over his chest, and pausing again when another droplet of sweat slowly trickled down his neck, starting from his jaw line, and nestling at his collar bone.

"Um…" America quietly swallowed the lump in his throat, "Want me to err…rub some sun cream on you?"

"Do you think I'd be laying out here if I hadn't already done that myself? Idiot…" England muttered at the end.

America suddenly didn't know what to do with himself. He simply stood there, looking down at England with a rather dry mouth, blinking and unable to tear his gaze away from another damn droplet of sweat, this time slowly making its way from his stomach, following a slightly jagged route over a scar before disappearing into his navel.

"Wow, you really are hot aren't you…" he breathed, un-aware he had said that louder than intended.

"What was that?" said England, peering up at him again with one suspicious green eye.

"AH!" America exclaimed, making himself jump, "Ahh I mean, you really do look hot, and, e-err OH! I know! I know exactly how to help you with that! Stay here, I'll be _right _back!"

With a grin and a wink, America turned and ran back across the grass towards the house. Alarm bells immediately went off inside England's head and he quickly leant up on one arm looking behind him, but when America ran out of sight around the house, England decided he was really too hot to get worked up over whatever the idiot had decided to do, and flopped back down onto the lounger with a sigh.

"It's too hot…" he sighed to himself, getting comfortable again and closing his eyes.

----

Several minutes went by and America still hadn't returned. England was refusing to open his eyes and look around again, despite a nagging feeling that he should really look behind him. It was peaceful out here, nothing but the chirping birds in the trees and someone's lawn mower in the distance. He always got irritated with how other countries made fun of him whenever he got very hot or very cold weather. He couldn't make them understand that he was a mild-weathered country, so when there was extreme case of sun or snow he didn't know what to do with himself. He never had enough road salt for un-seasonal amounts of snow, and even after wanting nothing more than to have some lovely warm sun during the summer months, after having only one day of it he would be complaining it was too hot.

He sighed again, "I better water the garden before there's a hose pipe ban."

"I can help you with that!"

In the split second it took for England to register that irritatingly cheerful voice, and the other split second it took to quickly snap his head round to see where it came from, it was too late for him to move as a gush of cold and constant running water was sprayed all over him from the hose pipe America was holding.

"This'll cool you down!" He laughed loudly over the running water.

"What the bloody hell are…" England managed to shout before he spluttered in the water, got out a few profanities, then finally toppled backwards off the lounger onto the grass, his legs still caught up on the lounger.

Turning the water off, America walked over and peered over England's legs to the dripping wet body on the grass, droplets dripping from his now even messier hair, and England leaning up on his elbows giving America a look that could very well be interpreted as _"__I__'__m about to hand you over to Russia bound and gagged with a note saying __'__I__'__m all yours big boy.__'__.__"_

"Heh." America smiled sheepishly, "Cooled down now?"

Strangely quietly and with as much dignity as he could muster, England slowly put his feet to the ground, rose from the wet grass, brushed his dripping hair out of his eyes, and turned to America.

America's eyes immediately looked up from the part of England he _had _been looking at and met his glare with a sudden guilty and still sheepish look. He hoped England didn't notice he had been staring at the blue boxer shorts that were now clinging to England's nether regions rather revealingly.

England slowly raised his arm and held out his palm, "Give me that hose." he said darkly.

"Eh heh…" America smiled awkwardly, gripping the hose tighter and finding himself backing away slightly.

"America, give me that sodding hose!"

He sounded just like how he used to scold a young America when he'd done something wrong as a colony, and even now America found it hard not to feel very guilty and apologetic at that tone of voice. But, as England was about to find out, he'd grown up.

Well, became a bigger _country _at least, not necessarily grown up.

"You'll have to catch me first!"

With a sneaky quick squirt of water from the hose over England again, America legged it around the fountain, laughing gleefully, and bringing the hose with him.

"You little brat!" England yelled running after him, America continuing to laugh as every now and then he would point the hose behind him and give England another quick soaking.

He knew he was going to be in trouble when England finally caught him, but he couldn't help himself, riling him up was just too much fun! Besides, seeing him run around half naked in the sun was a sight he'd never seen before, and he had to admit, it was a nice sight.

"Come on England that as fast as you can go? You're getting old!" he grinned, running backwards for a moment squirting him again, England swearing before suddenly, America saw him stamp his foot down hard on the hose that was trailing behind him, and before America could do anything, found the hose in his hand being yanked forward, bringing him with it, and finding himself stumbling and falling head first into the water in the fountain.

England smugly walked up the spluttering and flailing America and stood by the fountain with his arms crossed, smirking as the younger country finally managed to stand up in the water, his jeans and white t-shirt soaked through.

"Perhaps I am getting slower, but I'll still out-wit brats like you any day."

With his hair dripping and his clothes sticking to him, America looked back into the smirking face of his beloved England and instantly knew that was he wasn't in trouble after all. Grinning sneakily, he leant down and grabbed England's arm, pulling forward with the intention of dragging him into the fountain with him, but England seemed to have anticipated this because he immediately turned his body, grabbed America's other arm with his own, and spun him round dragging the nation out of the fountain with a splash, yet unfortunately falling to the ground as America slid on the wet slate. In a mass of arms and legs, England found himself trapped underneath a laughing America on the grass, the water dripping from his blond locks and falling onto England's face.

"Heh heh, that was fun, that's gotta be the first time I've got you doing something like this." His happy and bright blue eyes stared down into England's own green orbs, innocent and alive, "You're not mad at me too much are you?" he smiled. He knew England wasn't mad, he'd either run off in a huff or hit him by now.

England stared up at him, the bright sun behind him making America's hair look even more golden, his arms either side of England's shoulders, beaming that equally golden smile that on some days made him want to hurt the imbecile and on others hug him like he used to, finding his own secret smile on his face.

"I'm not mad." England said surprisingly softly, "I can never be mad at you, not really."

America's golden smile faded a little as he looked down at him with clear eyes, the fun in the atmosphere suddenly replaced with something a little more sincere.

"Out of everything that's happened between us, the war…independent or not you're still my little America, you always will be." he paused, aware of an annoying blush that was suddenly creeping onto his cheeks, "It's impossible for me to be mad at you." He found himself unable to look America in the eye as he said that last sentence, silently berating himself for where the bloody hell this sentimental bollocks was suddenly pouring from.

America on the other hand, was slightly stunned, and sure he'd suddenly gone deaf because all he could now hear was his own heartbeat, beating a lot more rapidly than it usually did. He stared down into that blushing face, the face that was still trying to keep any superiority it had left, and before he could even think about what he was doing, was overcome with a powerful urge and as England's gaze turned back to his, immediately closed the distance between them and placed his lips on his.

England's eyes were not as wide in shock as they perhaps should have been.

It was a very innocent kiss, no sneaking tongues, no roaming hands, just soft warm lips on slightly chapped ones from laying in the sun for too long. It was however, a long kiss. The birds continued to chirp merrily in the background as the two nations lay on the grass together. America's mind had gone completely black, all he was aware of was the kiss he didn't want to end, and the joyous fact that England wasn't trying to get away.

Eventually, and very slowly, America gently pulled back, his breath slow and deep, his eyes darker as he stared down at the nation he'd just kissed. He had no idea if England had closed his eyes or not, all he knew was that they were now staring back at him, very cleverly not giving away anything he may be feeling, good or bad. Instead, after a short while, and after America felt like he was going to now die of embarrassment, England smiled.

It was a quick, soft smile, replaced with a soft 'hmph' and another smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he said, "You still want to rub that sun cream on me?"

America was still for a moment before his face lit up with a brilliant smile, and he nodded. He had no idea what this all meant, except that maybe the kiss he'd given England wasn't something that made him angry, wasn't something that made him call him an idiot, and that maybe, this was the start of an era where he could give him more kisses.

_And not just on the lips__…_the sneaky thought entered his mind.

Unfortunately that thought made the blood rush to an area other than his face and he quickly got up away from England's body, straddling his legs and moving backwards to kneel on the ground. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, America was un-prepared as England, who was getting up off the grass in front of him, leant over on his way up and kissed him softly at the corner of his mouth. America's eyes went wide, feeling those lips partly on his mouth and partly on his cheek. and they remained wide as England stood up beside him.

England looked down at him, unaware of a small fond smile on his lips, before regaining his composure and tapping America on the head, "Well get up then, thanks to you I'm soaking wet and all my sun cream has come off, you don't want me to burn out here do you?"

In a flash America was up, standing tall and saluting, "No sir!" he grinned, his shock now turned into a happiness he couldn't conceal, "Well…" he added, looking down at his own wet clothes, "As long as you rub some on me." he said, looking at England through his long eyelashes, a cheeky look on his face,

With an affectionate smirk that England immediately hid, he waved his hand in gesture, "If I have to." he said, starting to walk back over to his lounger.

With an all too happy grin, America half ran, half stumbled out of his jeans as he followed behind him, all too eager to get out of his clothes and lay naked in the sun with England.

And it would be naked, after all, his underwear was wet too.

The End


End file.
